Child's Play
by Don't Tell Them I'm Not Real
Summary: Janey Massacre wasn't always a monster, she was a little girl once. just a one shot for now, i might continue if i get positive reviews. rated T for slightly twisted themes.


Child's Play

My name is Janey Massacre, and this is the story of how I died.

I was born one hundred and twenty eight years ago in Paris, France. I'm the youngest of twelve, born right after my twin sister Ella. Of course, Ella and Janey aren't our given names. We were born Josline and Ellaine DeMerchant. Our family was a poor one, but they did what they could, with the whole twelve kids' thing and all. I guess we fared better than most. We always had food on the table, even if there wasn't always enough to fill our bellies. We were healthy, and we went to school, unlike a lot of children I knew. Our family was pretty average I guess. In fact the only things that stuck out in my house were- you guessed it—my sister and I. You're probably wondering "which sister do you mean, Josline?" And my answer to you is-

Don't call me Josline. Ever. And

The only sibling I had that I ever referred to as my sister was Ella, all the others I just called the girls.

My sister and I would by most be called sick twisted monsters. We took pleasure in setting up tricks and pranks for our older siblings. And not the "oh, you got me, good one!" kind of pranks, The "I can't believe you locked me in the ice box!" kind of pranks. Needless to say my sister and I weren't well loved, not even by my parents, who thought we were some kind of freaks because we could move water with our minds. My sister and I grew up practically alone, our parents and siblings leaving us by ourselves. If you'd taken a look at my family from the outside, you would see two identical girls who hated there family with a passion, but that wasn't exactly true. I guess in our own little way, we thought we were loving, and thought we were loved as well. That is until the day I overheard the girls talking.

I'd been walking down the hall, getting ready to set another trap when I had heard my name mentioned.

"Can you believe what Josline (I was still known as Josline back then, except by Ella) did? She cut the hair off all of my dolls! Every single one!" cried Belle, the sister closest to my age. I allowed myself a smile, proud of my handiwork. the dolls she had had the ugliest hair I had ever seen. It was the day before had been her eighth birthday, and as a present I had cut the ugly hair away. I thought it was a nice thing to do. I settled down on the floor, ready to hear Belle sing her praises of me.

"Oh, that little brat!" exclaimed Gabrielle, the oldest of all the girls. I frowned, waiting for Belle to stick up for me.

"We should cut of her hair, see how she likes it!" Belle spat. I covered my mouth in shock. Cut my hair away, why? I had beautiful hair, unlike her doll's hair. I wanted to run in and beat them all until their brains were scrambled, until they couldn't even speak!

"Isn't that a little mean? Maybe she was just being nice, that doll's hair WAS very ugly…" whispered Genevieve, the third youngest of us all. Maybe I would skip her in my head bashing.

"Josline, do something nice? That's about as likely as a pig on the moon!" scoffed Annemarie, the meanest of the bunch. I balled my fist and stomped into the room, anger written all over my face. All their faces opened up in shock and fear.

"You girls are the meanest sisters in the whole world!" I screamed, tears rolling down my cheeks. "I hope you all fall and break your ugly little necks." I continued, a subtle threat concealed in it as I turned to Genevieve, who was ten years old. "Except you, Ginny, I don't want you to break your neck." I turned to leave the room, but not before saying in a completely audible mutter

"Ellaine is gonna hear about this." I got the satisfaction of hearing one of the girls gasp in terror before flouncing out of the room.

After that day, I finally realized that the girls hated me. The only two people in the house that really liked me were Ella and Genevieve. All my brothers disliked me as well. It was around then that my pranks started to get really twisted. That night, I cut every lock of hair of all the girls' hair except for Genevieve, with the help of Ella. The next day we got moved into our own bedroom. I became more and more spiteful to everyone around me, except Ella of course. Ella was like my protector. If I played a prank that was too out of line and warranted punishment, she took the blame. It was that easy for her to pretend she did it, as we were identical in all ways.

Years pasted and the day came when I turned sixteen. I went to bed the night before, happy and content that the next day would be my birthday. I hugged Ella before I fell into peaceful sleep.

I woke up the next day with a dreadful feeling. Something wasn't right. I stood up and my head felt way too light. Not the woozy type, the not heavy enough type. I reached up to my head and screamed in horror. My once long hair was now only to the bottom of my neck. I rushed to the mirror to confirm my worst fears. My beautiful black hair had been chopped off. I fell to my knees and shouted at the top of my lungs

"I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" causing Ella to wake up and blink at me. I watched as her vision cleared and her eyes widened. She jumped up from her bed and came over to me.

"They waited all this time to get back at me… I'm going to kill them!" I snarled, so angry I could spit.

"I have a better idea my dear Janey. I'll cut my hair short like yours, fix yours so it looks like it was done on purpose by you, and walk around like we both love our new hair. That will show them." She said a with menacing smile on her lips. So for the next hour we devoted our time to cutting my hair to look beautifully short, and then making Ella's look identical. By the time we were ready to go down stairs, I actually liked the way my hair looked. We linked arms and went down the stairs together.

"Oh look, it's the freak twins." Gabrielle sneered, not looking up. Mother chose to ignore her rude comment directed at us, just like always. Belle looked up at us to say some stupid comment when she took in our smug expressions and fancy hair.

"You- I hair- AHRRRGH!" She screamed, causing my mother to look up with concern. Her eyes popped out giving her a none too attractive fish appearance.

"Ellaine, Josline, what did you do to your hair!" she asked. I wiped my smirk off my face and batted my eyes at her.

"Well, mama, Belle and some of the other girls gave me such a nice sixteenth birthday present- they cut my hair for me! And then Ellaine liked it so much on me, she cut hers like mine. Don't we look magnificent, Belle?" I said, directing the last part at Belle. She simmered for a moment, and then ran off somewhere, muttering something about 'evil twins', her sisters following her. I sat down in one of the vacated spots and smiled at my mom.

"May I have some oatmeal mama?" I asked my voice saturated in syrupy sweetness. She picked up a bowl and slid it over to me, and I ate it with gusto.

When I finished, I stood up from the table, Ella following me like a shadow. We left the room to go get dressed. Once I was upstairs, I went to my closet to pick out a dress. I grabbed a knee length dress with blue flowers printed all over it. Ella was dressed in an identical one with red flowers instead. We took each other's hands and left the room, went down the stairs and skipped out the door into the brilliant summer day. Ella and I strolled leisurely around the yard, grinning from ear to ear (or at least I was; Ella was never a smiler) from our freedom. Since our family couldn't afford presents, and we had outgrown dolls a long time ago, our mother and father simply allowed us a day free of chores as a birthday gift. My older brother Jean sent me an envious glare before turning back to his chores. Ella and I walked around the yard a little before we decided to go to town.

I'm not even going to try to explain Paris in those days. Let's just say it was 1200% more beautiful than it is now. Ella and I walked around among the people who were milling about, keeping a tight grip on one another's hand. I looked into the shops jealously, wishing I had enough money to buy the things I saw. Ella offered to go in and steal me something, but I declined her offer. I don't agree with stealing unless it's necessary and a few shiny trinkets are hardly necessities.

The day wound down and before long, it was time to head home. We left town back to our dusty lonely little house. I say lonely because almost all my older brothers and the girls had moved out, only Belle, Gabrielle, Jean and Genevieve left, not including Ella and i. once we reached home we washed the city dirt off ourselves and went into the kitchen for supper. We were starving, as we hadn't eaten all day. The rest of the evening passed slowly and finally at eight thirty Ella and I walked up the stairs. Ella brushed out her hair, washed her face and changed into her bed clothing. I on the other hand washed myself from head to toe, shampooed my hair, brushed it out, dried off and changed into one of my best dresses, the kind my mother would rip to shreds if she knew I had it. It was made of red satin that fell to my feet and slinked of my shoulders sexily. I pulled out my secret stash of make-up and pull on some lipstick and eye shadow. I looked like a mysterious woman, not like a little girl. I fluffed my hair a little before sneaking into my bedroom. I crept to Ella's bed and bent down.

"Ella, I'm going back into town." I whispered. She opened her eyes and took in my appearance. She frowned and sat up.

"Janey, that isn't a good idea." She said in a worried tone. I shook my head and let out a little laugh.

"Relax Ella, I'll be fine. I just want to see the city at night." I reassured her. Before she could talk me out of it, I was out of the room, down the stairs and into the chilled night air. I breathed in a breath of freedom. I felt a little guilty, because once I was away from the house, I was never coming back. I know it may seem selfish to you, but I wasn't thinking about the fact that I'd be leaving Ella without me, or that she might worry when I never came back. I just wanted to get away.

If Paris in the day was beautiful, at night it was breath taking. The lights twinkled and all the fabulous people waltzed around in the dark night, like they owned it. I mimicked their behavior, trying to look like I belonged. I followed a crowd to a cabaret. I walked right in, and no one even raised an eyebrow at me. I sat down at a stool by the bar, leaning back and watching all the beautiful people dance around. I caught the eye of one particularly handsome man from across the room. He stalked over and sat beside me.

"Hello beautiful." He purred his voice the most beautiful sound I'd ever heard.

"H-hello." I stammered, sounding like an imbecile. He smiled charmingly at me, and I thought my head would implode from the force of his beauty. It was like a cloud of gas, clouding my senses, luring me into his trap. If I had of been smart, I would have turned and ran while I still could. I would have ran all the way back to my house, shed the fancy clothing and crawled into Ella's bed, scared the nightmare that was my future would follow me. But I wasn't smart; I was a stupid naive sixteen year old child trying to play in a grown up world.

If you were to ask me what happened that night, I wouldn't be able to tell you. At some point, the man, (whose name turned out to be James) had leaded me into the cold night. He pulled me along until we were in a dark alley and that's the first time I even had an inkling that something was wrong.

"James, what are we doing-" I started, but before I could finish, his hand clapped over my mouth. That is when I began to panic.

"You've been a bad little girl, do you know that? I've been watching you all day, trying to pretend you're a woman, like a child in her mother's clothes. I'm going to show you what happens when children try and play in the adult world, because some strangers really DO bite." He snarled, and with that, he plunged his teeth into my neck.

I don't know what those stupid romantic vampire novel writers think, but they can't be more wrong when it comes to the feel of a bite. It isn't some beautiful moment of bliss and happiness and rainbows, it hurts. A lot. Try and imagine pure acid being pumped into your veins, every nerve in your body screaming in pain, your blood burning and your heart beating like you've just run across Canada without stopping, all at the same time, then multiply that pain by one hundred. It's even worse than that.

Days of pain went by, never stopping, until one day, it did. Everything stopped, and my heart let out one last feeble beat before it stopped too. I just lay there, not sure what had happened. I sat up, and noticed that my body felt strange, Stronger, faster, better. I opened my eyes, and even though the room was pitch black, I could see everything, and I hated what I saw. I was in a small stone cell, its walls dirty and caked in dried blood. I screamed in frustration, and found even it was different, more musical.

"Ahh, so you've awoken." a voice to my left said. I looked over, and, as I had expected, there was James, leaning against the wall, grinning in triumph. I scowled at him, anger coursing through my veins. I let out a string of curses at him that would make a sailor blush, but he just stood there, smirking.

"Are you done, Josline?" he asked, his voice like that of a parent who is slightly amused by their child's tantrum. I glared at him, but said nothing. "You know, you should be thanking me. I've given you something most could only ever dream of; Immortality." He drawled, making me want to stand up and rip his throat out. Because he had just confirmed my worst suspicion; I was a vampire now. I pulled my head in between my knees and sobbed, but no tears came out. I guess James realized he wouldn't get anything out of staying, because I heard him exit the room, locking the door behind him.

I don't know how long I sat there, sobbing, until I couldn't sob anymore. After I had sobbed myself out, I just sat there, staring into space. That's when I first felt it; it was like someone was pulling at my mind, trying to get my attention. In fact, if I really focused, I could hear a voice.

'_Janey, Janey!' _The voice called out, sounding like it was coming from down a long, narrow hallway. Even so, I recognized the voice almost immediately. It was Ella.

'_Ella, I'm here.'_ I called back, using my mind to respond. I could almost hear her sigh of relief.

'_Janey, where are you?'_ she asked, voice filled with concern.

'_I- I don't know, Ella. I went to town last night-_' I started but Ella cut me off.

'_Janey, you've been gone for three days._' She whispered, and I could hear the fear in her voice.

'_Oh… I've been gone that long? Well, I guess it did seem like a long time. A man named James charmed me into following him outside, than he bit me. Ella… I'm a vampire now.'_ I said, shame saturating my tone. Silence followed, and i started to get worried.

'_Ella, what are you doing?'_ I asked.

'_I'm packing, of course.'_ She replied, like it was the most obvious thing in the world. _'You didn't expect me to leave you alone, now did you? I'm going to find you Janey, and I'll keep us safe forever, I promise.' _And with that, her voice was gone.

I sat back against the wall and closed my eyes. I felt hope surging through my bloodless veins, and for the first time since James had bitten me, I felt like things would be ok. It didn't matter that I was a vampire or that I wasn't really alive. Ella would save me, and then it would be just like we'd always wanted, just us forever. All I had to do was to wait.


End file.
